Übersetzung Ron Weasley und das grauenhafte Schicksal der Liebe
by Tessy11
Summary: Harry und Ginny werden heiraten und nur Ron sah den wahren Horror, der da auf sie zukommen würde. Wird es ihm gelingen, die beiden vor ihrem grauenhaften Schicksal zu bewahren?


A/N: Hi, hier ist noch eine Übersetzung. Diesmal von The Little House Scribe (auch sie hat mir erlaubt, die Story zu übersetzen). Ich fand sie lustig und genau passend für Ron ... aber lasst euch überraschen. Und bitte sagt mir, was ihr dazu denkt!

**Ron Weasley und das grauenhafte Schicksal der Liebe**

Scharfsichtig entdeckte Hermine es als erste. Sie war nicht so abgelenkt von dem köstlichen Essen Mrs. Molly Weasley´s wie die Söhne von Mrs. Weasley, also sah sie es als erste und machte die anderen mit einem schrillen Schrei darauf aufmerksam, gerade als Harry und Ginny sich zwischen sie und Angelina Johnson setzten.

Der arme Mr. Weasley bekam einen fürchterlichen Schrecken, seine Hand umfasste schon seinen Zauberstab bevor er überhaupt realisierte, dass keine Gefahr bestand. In dem Moment, in dem Angelina Hermine den Namen des jüngsten Mädchens schreien hörte, griff sie nach Ginny – Harry musste sich sehr schnell vom Tisch wegschieben, damit er sie vermied. Harry und Ginny kletterten mit einem Ausdruck voller Freude, die sie fast überflutete, hervor.

„ Kommt schon, sagt es, bevor ihr platzt!", verlangte Hermine, unnatürlich aufgeregt, von den beiden.

Harry und Ginny nahmen sich an den Händen und sagten: „Wir werden heiraten!"

Hermine und Angelina umarmten Ginny sofort. George nahm sich Harry zur Seite und schüttelte ihm unaufhörlich die Hand und schluchzte eher ungewöhnlich, als er Harry immer und immer wieder dankte: „ Zumindest nach zwei Dekaden Ginny sind wir endlich frei von ihr, dank dir, mein Bruder, dank dir." Danach nahm er Ginny weg von den Mädchen und küsste sie sehr unordentlich, gegen ihren halbherzigen Protest, auf die Wange.

Nicht zu vergessen, dass Teddy und Victoire sofort hinüberstürmten und sich in die Arme von Onkel Hawwy und Tante Ginny warfen. Bill, Fleur und Charly grinsten über die beiden und winkten vergnügt; Percy, mit uncharakteristisch viel Gefühl, nahm Ginny und Harry in eine ungewöhnlich starke Umarmung.

„Ihr zwei gehört zusammen", sagte ihnen Percy leise, bevor er sich fasste und wegtrat, „ Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Danke, Percy."

Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley waren genauso erfreut wie die anderen, aber nicht halb so überrascht wie alle – Ginny und Harry hatten mit ihnen schon über die Idee zu heiraten gesprochen und Molly und Arthur hatten den beiden nur das Beste gewünscht.

Als der Trubel sich legte, wurde offensichtlich, dass etwas sich nicht geändert hatte.

Ron hatte sich nicht bewegt, er saß immer noch da, wo er vorher war, an Hermines Seite. Sein Essen lag vergessen da und alle warteten darauf, was Ron tun würde. Es schien als würde der ganze Abend von diesem Moment abhängen.

Ron schob seinen Stuhl weg und sah jeden mit einem geschlagenen, traurigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen an.

„Ron?", fragte Ginny sanft, „Was ist los?"

Ron stand behutsam auf und begann: „ Ich freue mich wirklich für euch beide…", aber für Ginny und Harry wirkte es nicht so, als würde er das wirklich meinen.

„Aber…?", fragte Harry und versuchte Rons Rede anzutreiben.

„Aber ich habe eure Zukunft gesehen, ich habe die Kunst des Wahrsagens mit Arithmatik kombiniert und das Grauen, dass ich sah…"

„Was hast Du gesehen, Ron?", fragte Bill.

Ron fuhr fort und ignorierte dabei Hermines Protest, wie schwachsinnig Wahrsagen sei und dass er nie Arithmatik belegt hatte: „ Lasst mich erklären, was an dem Tag an dem ihr heiratet passieren wird…"

Ginny und Harry schauten einander fragend an und wunderten sich, worüber Ron wohl reden könnte.

„Wenn ihr heiraten werdet, heiratet ihr an eurem Hochzeitstag oder in eurer Hochzeitsnacht, je nachdem wie ihr euch entscheidet."

Harry und Ginny nickten, obwohl sie nicht wussten, was Ron ihnen sagte wollte. Eigentlich sah es so aus, als würde Rons Rede zu nichts führen. Es sah eher so aus als würde er in eine ganz andere Richtung gehen wollen.

„ Harry, Du bist seit zehn Jahren mein bester Freund; Ginny, Du bist doppelt so lange meine nervende Schwester- Ich bin mir, so lange ich denken kann, sicher gewesen, dass ich irgendwann eure beiden Hochzeiten besuchen werde."

Also war es das, worum sich Ron Sorgen machte… wie konnte er überhaupt daran denken, dass sie ihn das verpassen lassen würden? Harry und Ginny sahen sich mit verwirrten Gesichtern an, aber Ron war noch nicht fertig.

„ Also bin ich all die Jahre glücklich davon ausgegangen; ihr seht also, ich erwarte zwei Hochzeiten. Ginny und ein Willkürlicher, Harry und eine Willkürliche; beides Fremde, die ich nicht kenne und deren Hochzeiten ich sonst keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde. Wisst ihr was man an Hochzeiten hat? Festessen, spektakuläres Essen und Torten. Ihr beide, ihr habt meine Träume von zwei deliziösen Hochzeitsessen auf eins grauenhaft halbiert! Und nun, wenn ich mich nach zwei sehne, werde ich nur eines bekommen!"

Harry und Ginny wussten wirklich nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollten; George und Charlie lachten lauthals und Bill und Percy lagen nicht weit hinter ihnen.

„Aber ich habe schon befürchtet, dass so etwas eines Tages passieren würde, also bin ich vorbereitet." Ron händigte Ginny und Harry jeweils ein Bündel Briefe in die Hand, „Eine kleine Portion eurer Fanbriefe", erklärte Ron, „ Alles Fremde für mich. Sucht euch irgendjemanden aus und wir sind wieder bei zwei Hochzeiten!"

Harry und Ginny schlugen ihm beide gleichzeitig die Briefe um die Ohren. „Ronald Weasley!", war alles, was sie sagen konnten, „Würdest Du es lieber wollen, dass wir ein Leben voller Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit leben, nur damit Du ein weiteres Essen mit Dessert bekommst?"

„Würdet ihr?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll, was ihm einen weiteren Schlag einbrachte, bevor er nachdenklich wurde. „Was meint ihr mit `Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit`?", Rons Augen verengten sich, „Wollt ihr damit etwa sagen, dass ihr, wenn ihr euch nicht gegenseitig heiraten würdet, gar nicht heiraten wollt?"

„ Ich habe nie in meinem Leben daran gedacht irgendjemand anderen zu heiraten.", antwortete Harry vergnügt.

„ Also, wenn das der Fall ist, alles Gute euch beiden." Dann setzte sich Ron zu Hermine und sagte entschieden zu ihr: „Wenn- Falls wir heiraten, werden wir drei Hochzeitstorten brauchen, um die beiden auszugleichen."

Hermine konnte nur ihr Gesicht in ihren Handflächen begraben.

Review?


End file.
